project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Anderson
Appearance Kendall is a pharmacy blonde with big brown eyes, caucasian skin that stands at 5'6 and weighs 115 pounds. In her frame, she has ninteen tattoos. Her most recent tattoo is of a heart on her forearm. also has "Just Breathe" on her chest, "Love" in her ear, a dreamcatcher on her side, an anchor on her right wrist, an ohm symbol of her left wrist, a skull on her ankle, "Love Never Dies" on her arm, Roman numerals in her elbow, a Theodore Roosevelt quote on her left forearm, crossed arrows behind her elbow, and an animal tooth on her arm. On her right hand she has 7 tiny tattoos on her fingers: an equal sign, a peace symbol, a cross, a heart, the word "karma," an evil eye, and "Bad" from the Michael Jackson album. She also has a nose piercing and multiple piercings on her ears. Clothing Kendall is on the extreme. Or she wears really short-shorts or long ass jeans that are ripped. Either of the two. She usually wears t-shirts that she got on a garage-sale. He also wears boots or sandals, depeds on the day. But when in winter, she wears her coat with boots, jeans and a sweater. Inventory *Water bottle(2x) *bag of dried food(2x) *medium sized bag of marijuana(1x) *smoking paper or blunt(1x) *axe(1x) *notebook(1x), *pen(1x) *change of clothes(1x). Personality Emotions aren't difficult for her but she finds they can be a hindrance at times. She can have a bit of a temper when pissed off. She has a huge rebellious streak and occasionally a very dark sense of humor. She is very stubborn and when she sets her mind to something almost nothing can stop her. She is a smart, sneaky fox. Kendall is the kind of girl you do NOT want on your bad side. She's got dirt on everybody, and uses it as she pleases. She can hold one HELL of a grudge, and is on her own side. She will sell out anyone is it gives her a gain, and doesn't care what people think about her. She can be seductive, thieving, and overall one hell of a handful. Skills Observation: She is very observant and tends to focus on her surroundings and details that take place. She really pays attention to the details, it's her job after all. Memory: Her memory is amazing and she tends to be very good at remembering details especially when she is tattooing, she can't mess up, it never erases. Drawing: Kendall has magical hands. Ever since she was a kid, she could draw. She never had an art class in her life but she's now a succesfull tattoo artist. Background Kendall grew up alone, with her hard-pressed father. She was a Daddy's Girl, there's no denying it, but she eventually grew into a rebellious teenager as a result of massive peer pressure. When Kendall was 15, she got into drugs, but by the age of 16, she had cleaned herself up, because she wanted to always be in control of her actions. Even so, she still does the occasional weed. Because of this, she tends to drink little, if she has to at all. She does smoke though, although not a chain smoker, but she likes to enjoy one when she's stressed. When she was 17, she got herself a boyfriend, and enjoyed the relationship, untill a few months in, he wanted sex, and got pushy about it. Kendall pushed him away because she didn't feel ready. He didn't let her leave, and a fight erupted between the two. Her boyfriend managed to cut her across the face with a knife, before the police arrived to settle the dispute. Kendall had to wear an eyepatch for two months while her eye recovered from any possible damage. She testified against the boyfriend in court and succeeded in her case. Ever since that day forward, she is reluctant to let men get too close to her in the secret fear that she'll get hurt once again. She and her father moved to Kings County because of the incident. After staying there for two years, the zombie outbreak occured as she was leaving work, and she was forced to flee. She was seperated from her father, who's fate is unknown, but she believes strongly that he's still alive out there, somewhere. Relationships Relations: ... Trivia - Gallery 1ad3b_short_hairstyle_Miley-Cyrus-Short-Haircut.jpg|After partying Miley-Cyrus-Showing-Smacking-Short-Hairstyle.jpg o-MILEY-CYRUS-SHORT-HAIR-facebook.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters